


Alec's sweater

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clingy Magnus Bane, Cuddly dates, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus buried his face into the sweater and he giggled. It was just like Alec’s cuddles and he didn’t let go off the sweater for a very long time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Alec's sweater

“Are you sure that you must leave? So soon?” asked Magnus with a little pout on his lips and Alec smiled and sighed, looking around the loft. He was over at Magnus’ for the evening, the two of them had a little date in, cuddling most of the time, watched a movie and also ate a lovely lunch. But it was indeed time for Alec to get back to the Institute and Magnus sighed again because he didn’t want his boyfriend to leave. It was so late, he could just stay at his place, no? But Alec said that he still had some work to do, which wasn’t fair, was it? Magnus’ pout grew and Alec just leaned in to press a kiss upon those pouty lips, kissing the pout away, but Magnus still sighed in a very over-dramatic manner when Alec pulled away from the kiss and the hunter chuckled. 

“I must leave, yeah, sadly,” said Alec and then arched his brow when he saw the look on Magnus’ face - he looked completely devastated. Oh, it wasn’t fair, he shouldn’t be pulling faces like this in front of him, he was going to guilt trip him into staying with him longer, which wasn’t something that he could really afford. He had so many things to read through. It sucked, but he was going to spend the whole weekend over at Magnus like he promised. “I told you, I have a bunch of reports to read before I hand them in over to the Clave,” said Alec and Magnus groaned.

“Ugh, that’s so boring and unfair,” said Magnus and Alec laughed softly. “The Clave should get people to do that,” said Magnus, but then realised how silly that sounded. That was what Heads of the Institute were there for and he just huffed under his breath and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “You can read the reports here,” said the warlock happily and Alec cupped his cheek. Oh, that sounded amazing, but he doubted that he would get any work done. He didn’t want his sacred haven over at Magnus’ place to become tainted with his work as well and he just shook his head.

“Do you think I’d be able to get any work done here?” asked the warlock and pouted again. That was a good point, he probably wouldn’t be able to do, but Magnus would behave. He wouldn’t distract Alexander at all, he would be on his best behaviour! He promised! Magnus sighed sadly and placed his hands on top of his boyfriend’s chest as he tried to make him stay. Alec’s heart shook and he just chewed on his lip, sliding his hand down Magnus’ nape and he pressed their foreheads together.

“Doubt it,” said Alec and then chuckled. “You know exactly how we get,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. Magnus whined and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and pulled him closer. The hunter felt his heart jumping just a little bit, dragging his tongue over his lower lip. Just now he wanted to just kiss Magnus endlessly and do absolutely nothing productive. It was hard to control himself when he was around his hot and lovely boyfriend. Though doing Magnus was also a very productive thing and-

“Why not? I promise to behave, I wouldn’t distract you at all,” said Magnus seriously and meant it. It wasn’t that - it wasn’t Alec blaming Magnus distracting him. He was the one that was… yeah, it wasn’t easy for Alec and he made a little pause before he finally spoke up and Magnus frowned.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” said Alec and smiled softly. “I know you would behave, but do you think I would behave?” asked Alec and Magnus’ eyes lit up, his mind already running wild and Alec just started laughing.  _ Okay, maybe even Magnus wouldn’t be on his best behaviour considering all of the odds.  _ Alec cleared his throat and then he just slowly pulled back, but still stood close enough to Magnus that he was able to feel his hot breath against his cheek and he shuddered softly, leaning in again. “You know how hard it is on me - pun intended,” said Alec and Magnus laughed. “When you’re around looking so adorable and handsome,” whined Alec and then groaned. “I’ll be over for the entire weekend which is tomorrow,” said Alec and Magnus sighed.

“I know, I know,” said Magnus in the end and sighed sadly, but then eventually smiled. He knew all of that, he was just being extra clingy that day, but he still didn’t care. He was happy to have Alec over and he just wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and brought his face closer again, pressing a little kiss upon the other’s lips. Alec grinned and kissed the other back. “I’ll miss you,” said Magnus in that usual needy note of his and Alec pressed a kiss upon Magnus’ temple and chuckled, but nodded.

“I’ll miss you as well,” said Alec softly and then kissed Magnus again. “I’ll make sure to call you when I’ll be done with reading all of the reports - if it won’t be too late of course,” said Alec and Magnus hummed. 

“It’s never too late,” said Magnus and his eyes lit up. 

“Dork,” said Alec and then slowly parted away from Magnus, who was still sulking, but then he eventually smiled and walked over to the other. Despite all of the sulking and pouting, Magnus was aware that Alec really needed to be at the Institute. As expected from such an amazing Head of the Institute. As the High Warlock of Brooklyn he understood responsibilities all too well and he respected Alec’s work very much. 

“Good luck, I hope there isn’t much to read through,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Me too,” said Alec and then rubbed his palms together. “Portal me there?” asked Alec with a hopeful voice and Magnus just chuckled - as if he needed to ask. Of course he was going to portal Alexander over to the Institute. It was bad enough that he had still work to do, did he really think that he would make him walk all the way there? No way! With a quick snap of his fingers the portal was open and Alec grinned. “Thanks, you’re the best,” said Alec and Magnus winked.

“I know,” said Magnus and chuckled. “Good luck and call me when you’re done,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

“I promise,” said Alec, planting one final kiss on top of Magnus’ lips and then walked over to the portal. The two of them said their goodbyes and before Magnus knew it, Alec walked through the portal, which closed after him and the warlock just sadly sighed and walked back over to the couch, where he made the discovery that Alec left his sweater over at his place and he hummed as he sat down, taking it into his hands and he ran his fingers over the fabric.

So soft.

Alexander was going to miss it, wasn’t he? He wanted to have an excuse to portal himself over to the Institute - just to return the sweater to Alec, but then he pressed it against his chest and took in a deep breath.  _ It smelled like Alexander.  _ Magnus’ heart made a little jump when he realised that he was smelling Alec’s sweater, but how could he not? It smelled like his boyfriend, which made his heart beat with the speed of light, yet it made him feel peaceful. It was like Alec was there, slowly lying down onto the couch as he wrapped his arms around the sweater, cuddling it. Magnus’ cheeks were bright red, it was good that he was alone there.

Magnus buried his face into the sweater and he giggled. It was just like Alec’s cuddles and he didn’t let go off the sweater for a very long time. 


End file.
